


to remain human

by darthjamtart



Series: no returning in white chariot [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s been held hostage for nearly a week. Overall, it’s been a surprisingly relaxing experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to remain human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



“Do you play chess?”

Moira looks up sharply from the book she’s been reading -- Graham Greene’s _The Quiet American_ , since whoever stocked the tiny library seems to have a proclivity for the author. She’s been held hostage for nearly a week. Overall, it’s been a surprisingly relaxing experience.

Erik is sipping from a small tumbler. He meets her eyes and tilts his head toward a side table, where the chess set is already laid out. Moira nods, slowly, and joins him.

The white pawn is heavy and cold, and she sets it down with a dull thunk. Several minutes later, hesitating over her turn, the bishop warms quickly between her fingers. “Brass?” she asks Erik, who raises an eyebrow at her.

“The metal pieces aren’t helping me win, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he says.

Moira scowls at the board. It’s not that she’s _bad_ at chess, but she’s never been particularly good at it either. “Check,” Erik informs her, and she hastily moves a knight, trying to salvage the game.

“Rematch?” Moira offers, after losing to Erik in sixteen moves. He looks disappointed.

“Tomorrow, perhaps,” Erik says. He leans back in his chair, sipping moodily from the tumbler. His gaze flickers to the stack of books Moira’s been working her way through. “Are you enjoying your reading?”

Moira lifts her chin. “Greene’s very good at illustrating the trouble with being a pawn in someone else’s game.”

Erik’s eyes narrow. “Is that what you think you are?”

“I think Charles very effectively removed me from the game entirely,” Moira says tartly. “Or tried to.” She glances pointedly around the room.

“ _Sooner or later...one has to take sides – if one is to remain human,_ ” Erik quotes softly.

Moira smiles at him, very gently. “I’m not to be allowed that opportunity, apparently,” she says. “What does that make me?”

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=5y95aw)

**Author's Note:**

> Erik's quoted line is from _The Quiet American_ , by Graham Greene.


End file.
